Christmas Danger
by JediMaster12
Summary: Harry Potter and his family are visiting the Burrow for Christmas. But bad things are happening to the kids and a certain golden snitch seems to be there every time something goes wrong. Harry and his godson Teddy Lupin try to figure out what is happening. With magic, laughter, and friends Harry always makes it through life. (Rated K for magic fights and danger stuff)
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high above the Burrow hill. Freshly fallen snow glistened in the golden light. It was Christmas Eve and the kids would be arriving shortly. Harry Potter stood outside in the garden holding a steaming mug of Firewhisky. Ron Weasly came out the door behind him.

"Nice sunrise eh' mate?" he said stopping next to Harry.

"Yeah," muttered Harry, "Beautiful."

"Alright what's the matter?" asked Ron. Harry didn't answer, instead he took a long swig of Firewhisky and stared at a gnome behind a brown bush. The gnome was trying to dig a new hole before the kids got there and had to dig them out.

"It's Teddy," said Harry finally, "I'm worried he won't make it to the Defense against the Dark Arts post," Ron looked at him.

"But he's real smart," he said, "He really has a knack for battling dark magic. I say he would be a great teacher. I would send my kids to his class," Harry chuckled and looked back at the gnome who was making little progress on his hole. He turned back to the Burrow and walked to the small porch.

"You might want to get that gnome Ron," he said closing the door. Ron glared at him through the window and took out his wand. He waved in the direction of the gnome and it lay still. Four past three in the afternoon, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop in front of many waiting parents. Harry made a beeline to James when he saw him trying to catch his parrot. Harry reached out his arm and the parrot landed on his wrist.

"Dad!" exclaimed James when he saw his father. He ran forward and hugged him. Harry half hugged him back; he was looking for Albus, Teddy, and Lily. Teddy stepped out from the front train cart-the teacher's cart-and looked for his godfather.

"Oi Teddy!" shouted James, "Over here mate!" Teddy saw them and nodded, carrying his large trunk and owl. His turquoise hair could be seen throughout the crowd of parents and kids. Harry reached forward and hugged Teddy.

"Harry!" came a girl's voice. Harry looked around, and then saw Ginny with Albus and Lily. Harry helped them carry their trunks and once they were all separated into groups, they Disapparated. They appeared outside the Burrow by the small shed. Ron and Hermione came up behind them a few minutes later with their kids, Rose and Hugo. When they all entered the Burrow together, they were surprised to see that the house had been decorated for Christmas. There was a huge pine tree decorated with ornaments, an entire feast being prepared in the kitchen, a fire blazing in the fireplace, a few large jugs of Firewhisky a and Butterbeer sat on the coffee table with mugs all around them, and a stack of blankets on the sofa and by the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasly and Fleur were in the kitchen busy with pots and pans of steaming food. Ginny and Hermione bustled past Harry and went to wash their hands.

"You've outdone yourself again Mrs. Weasly," said Harry hanging up his coat and walking into the kitchen. "Truly spectacular, again," Mrs. Weasly blushed then went back to cutting potatoes.

"Thank you Harry," she said tossing some chunks of potato into a pot, "But I think you might be more helpful by controlling James and Albu- JAMES POTTER!" James had just run through the kitchen, dropping a dungbomb as he went. Albus came around the corner and jumped through the smelly smoke. Harry grabbed Albus by his shirt collar and reached for James' arm.

"Dad!" said James, struggling to get free, "Let me go!"

"Play something else other than mess up dinner," said Harry. He let them go and they ran outside, grabbing their coats. Hugo and Rose ran after them. Ron came into the kitchen.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Ron, "Three sided Quidditch?" Harry grabbed his coat and walked out into the brisk cold evening. He grabbed his Firebolt and kicked off hard from the ground, soaring up into the air and back down to the field behind the Burrow. James, Albus, Rose, and Hugo were waiting for them.

"James! Albus!" he shouted, "Let's show these Weaslys what real Quidditch match is like! Albus, release the balls!" Albus opened the chest and out came to Blugders and a golden snitch. He picked up the Quffle and threw into the air. Harry flew high into the sky and searched the field for a glint of gold. He glanced at Rose who was flying around. Suddenly she shot downwards and Harry knew she had sighted the snitch. He chased after her. Knowing she was just a kid, he took it easy on her for a game with a pro seeker like him. He urged his Firebolt to move forward. As he passed Rose, she looked at him and swerved sideways to hit his broom. Harry was flown off course, but quickly regained his post next to her. She was reaching out her hand, her fingers ever so close to the snitch. The tips of her fingers touched the shining gold, but her broom shot downwards farther. Harry grabbed the snitch at first chance, but he too was forced to the ground.

Harry knew something was wrong with his broom so he jumped off when they reached the ground. Ron was by the old goal posts. When he saw Rose flying towards the ground he left the posts and chased her around the rink. Harry thought he saw it in slow motion. Rose's broom shot to the ground, Ron yelled her name, and dirt sprayed up into the air as she hit the ground. Harry got to her before Ron and picked her up out of the snowy mud. Hermione came running out of the Burrow and into the field.

"Rose!" she yelled, "Oh Rose!" she came and took her from Harry's arms. Ron landed next to her and they walked back to the Burrow, Hugo landing and following them. James, Albus, and Harry walked behind them.

Harry was sitting on one of the old tattered sofas with Teddy and Ginny. They were watching Hermione tend to Rose's cuts and bruises. Ron was trying to help and Hugo was watching his sister from a chair next to the other couch. Mr. Weasly was bringing in logs for the fire and Mrs. Weasly, Fleur and Lily were finishing dinner.

James and Albus had gone upstairs to wash up after the failed match. They came back down and sat down on the floor.

"Uh, Ginny," said Harry, breaking the silence, "Don't you think you might be a little more helpful in the kitchen?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ginny, retreating to the dining table. Ron moved closer to Hermione and put his arm around her.

"I finished the magic healing," she said, "Now we should just let her rest,"

"She's going to be alright," said Ron. Hermione nodded and sat down in another chair. Harry coughed to try to break the tension. Everyone just stared at him and James snickered under his breath. Ron chuckled slightly. Teddy laughed a bit. Soon everyone was laughing and talking again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry held the golden snitch in his hand. He was examining it the wings when Albus walked into his bedroom. Albus sat down next to him and stared at the snitch.

"What's wrong Dad?" he asked.

"It's this snitch," said Harry now turning the gold ball over in his hands, "When Rose touched it, her broom wanted to go to the ground. And the same thing happened when I touched it. It was like the ground suddenly had a gravitational pull on the brooms." Albus nodded and took the snitch from his hands.

"Do you think it's cursed?" he asked abruptly, "I mean, do you think someone put a spell on it?" Harry shook his head.

"Dark Magic hasn't been used in forever," he said, "And I don't think someone would want to curse a snitch. What's the point of that?"

"Practice?" suggested Albus.

"Nobody would just practice on a snitch people use a lot," said Harry putting the snitch on his desk, "Come on, let's go down for dinner," Albus and Harry walked down the winding steps to the kitchen and only stopped to let Hugo pass.

"Hugo," said Harry making him stop.

"Yes Uncle Harry?" said Hugo, not turning around to look at them.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, "I thought dinner was ready,"

"Yes sir," replied Hugo, "I need to get my sweater, I'm cold sir," Harry nodded him off and continued his decent down the stairs. Ginny, Ron, Lily, Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, Fleur, Bill, James, Albus, and George, were sitting at the long table waiting for everyone else. Hermione was in the living room helping Rose to the table. Harry took a seat next to Teddy and Bill. Hermione and Rose reached the table as Hugo came downstairs wearing his blue sweater with a big H on the chest. Harry remembered when he got his Weasly sweater for Christmas in his first year at Hogwarts. They ate, laughed, and drank to their hearts fill. By the end of the night, Ron was almost drunk of red current rum and Mr. Weasly fell from his chair three times.

After Harry had helped Mrs. Weasly clean up, he went up to his room to change his wine soaked clothes-He could thank Ron for that- and got into bed. He picked up a random book called _Reverse a Jinx and Reverse Yourself_ and started to read. After an hour or so Ginny came up and slid into bed with him. Harry lay down the book and turned out the light. He sat there in the darkness and listened to the wind outside. He knew that snow was falling heavily from the sky. He heard Ginny's soft breathing and knew she was asleep. Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the tall house.

Harry bolted upright in his bed and Ginny turned on a lamp. They looked at each other for a split second; they knew the scream had come from James's room. Harry sprinted down the hall and up the stairs, Ginny at his heels. He reached James's room, but the door was locked. He pulled out his wand and blasted the door in. Harry slid into the room to see a black hooded figure swooping down towards James. Harry acted in seconds.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" a sliver stag erupted from Harry's wand and sent the dementor hurtling out the window it had come through, smashing the glass. Ron and Mr. Weasly came running into the room as Ginny was taking James downstairs for some shock tonic.

"Blimey," said Ron watching the stag come back, "Was that a dementor?" Harry nodded and walked out of the room. The entire Burrow was awake now. Mrs. Weasly was helping Ginny calm down James, who was crying, Teddy had led Lily and Albus to the sitting room, Hermione was coming down the stairs with Hugo and Rose, and Bill and Fleur were sitting by the dying fire. Harry went over to James and Ginny. James soon calmed down, but still looked rather sick. Everyone sat down in the sitting room and said nothing. Finally, Hermione asked the question nobody wanted to.

"So what was it Harry?" she asked. Everyone leaned in.

"James do you want to tell them?" asked Harry. James shook his head and buried his face in his father's chest. "It was a dementor," everyone gasped and began chatting and whispering, Hugo even asked what a dementor was.

"It's a big flying hooded figure that sucks all the happiness out of you," explained Teddy, "The best remedy is chocolate, and milk chocolate is better that dark or flavored, though any of them will work," Harry smiled.

"Well said Teddy," said Harry, "Spoken like your father, he would have loved your ambition about the dark arts," the room went silent again. Harry knew he should not have mentioned Lupin, but he wanted Teddy to know what his father was like. Ron looked at his watch and smiled.

"Happy Christmas Potters," he said.

"Happy Christmas Weaslys," said Harry glancing at his own watch that stated it was now 12:01 in the morning. Everybody went back to bed and James slept in his parents' room. Harry hung back from the crowd and slipped into James's bedroom. He walked around, not sure, what he was looking for, or why he wanted to come in here. Then he saw the golden snitch flying around the room. He caught it and sat down with it. He stared at it, wondering why it had followed him in here. Then he remembered, The Resurrection Stone. Harry pressed his lips to the cold gold and the words _I open at the close _appeared on the hull of the snitch.

"I want to see my friends," said Harry. The snitch opened to reveal a small black stone. Harry held it in his hand and four ghostly figures came out, his dad, his mother, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Harry smiled and stood up.

"What do you need my boy?" asked James. Harry hesitated for a moment.

"There was a dementor, here in this room, just an hour ago," said Harry, "And yesterday Rose Weaslys broom and mine got jinxed. This snitch had been there both times, does this mean something?" Sirius lowered his head in thought.

"Perhaps it was another one that got astray from the ministry again," said Lupin inquiring the dementor problem, "You told us about that last month. Say is it Christmas?"

"Yes," said Harry, "But the snitch-"

"Happy Christmas Harry Potter!" they all said together. Harry could not help but smile and laugh. Then he had a nice kind thought.

"I have a Christmas present for you guys," he said. Lily looked confused but Sirius walked forward eagerly. Harry led them down the stairs and into the kitchen where Teddy was making was making some tea. "Lupin, this one is yours," he pointed to Teddy and Lupin smiled.

"Thank you Harry," he said, "He looks so much like his mother," Harry nodded thinking of Tonks.

"But he's got your eyes Remus," said James, "And your skill at making tea," Teddy was now making the tea swirl around in the air with his wand. Harry walked into the sitting room.

"Sirius," he said, "This one's yours," he pointed to the fire blazing bright in the fireplace. Sirius smiled and stepped closer to the fire.

"Thank you Harry," said Sirius stepping back.

"Mum, Dad," said Harry standing up, "This one is yours," he pointed to himself and his parents smiled. Harry held the stone in front of him.

"Harry?" came Ginny's voice, "Harry, who are you talking to?" Harry quickly pressed his thumb on the stone and his friends faded away. Harry answered nobody and followed her upstairs to bed. In the morning, everyone was bright and cheery again. They had a big Christmas breakfast and opened presents. Lily got a new knitted hat, Albus got a broom, James got the Marauders Map from Harry, Hugo got another sweater, and Rose got new earrings that talked to you if you were lonely or sad. Hermione got a dress and so did Ginny, Ron got a new cloak, and Harry got a snow globe with him and his family building a snowman in it.

Days passed and soon the kids were headed back to Hogwarts. Harry watched James get on the red steam engine, but stopped Albus.

"Albus," he said, "I want you to have this," Harry handed him a brown package and Albus read the note taped to the front.

"_Hide and Sneak_," he read aloud, "Hide and Sneak? What does that mean?" Albus looked up, but his father had gone back over to Uncle Ron. Albus shrugged and stepped on the train, clutching the package in his arms. Harry waved goodbye until he could not see his kids' heads anymore. He walked back through the barrier and disappeared.

Albus made his way through the crowd on the Hogwarts Express, trying to fine his friends in their compartment. He saw them sitting, chatting, and slid open the door.

"...And then we walked around Diagon Ally for a while. It was pretty boring if you ask me," a boy called Drake was saying, "I thought I was gonna die, but then mum took us into- Oh, hi Albus," Albus waved, put his package up on the rack and sat down next to Amy.

"Drake was telling me about his _amazing _holiday," she said, emphasizing on the word.

"Hey!" he said, "Anyways, I thought I was going to die, but then mum took us into Gringotts, and whoa was that cool. Did you know they even have a dragon in the basement?"

"They did," muttered Albus from the corner.

"They did?"

"Yeah," he said turning to face his friends, "But not anymore, my dad set it free like twenty years ago or something,"

"I heard about that," said Amy, "It was said he used the dragon to kill Voldemort! He rode it through the skies and eventually the dragon ate Voldemort's body after Harry Potter killed it," Drake laughed.

"My dad killed Voldemort," said Albus, "But, the dragon didn't eat him, it flew away after my dad rode on it, just to get out of Gringotts," Amy and Drake nodded. They were silent the rest of the train ride and did not talk until they were seated in the great hall. After dinner, Professor McGonagall stood and gave a speech.

"I welcome all of you back to Hogwarts," she said, "We have a new line of teachers for this term. Today I would like you to welcome Labe Grave as our potions master and Ted Lupin will be moving to the Defense against the Dark Arts post, Labe and Ted, if you please," Grave and Teddy stood up from the teachers table and a an applause followed. Teddy looked as though he might burst with happiness. Albus knew that the Dark Arts was something he had wanted to teach for as long as he had been a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Now off to bed with you all!" said McGonagall.


End file.
